Kenshiro (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Kenshiro was originally an orphan and was he was adopted by Ryuken alongside his adoptive brothers Raoh, Toki and Jagi. Although he was younger and far more passive than his brothers, he was still named Ryuken's successor after Toki became gravely ill, however, Ryuken was killed by Raoh because he didn't choose him as the successor. Soon after, he was attacked by his rival Shin, separated from his fiancé Yuria and left to die in the desert, with Shin stabbing him which left a Big Dipper scar on his chest. However, he survived. From that day, he was no longer the gentle, passive man of the past, and went on to become the saviour of the wasteland. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, Higher with Tenryu Kokyu Ho Name: Kenshiro (Called Ken by his allies) Origin: Death Battle (Fist of the North Star) Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Classification: 64th Grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other fighting spirits), Enhanced Senses, Healing, Biological Manipulation, Body Puppetry (Can control peoples bodies by hitting specific pressure points), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can restore peoples memories), Aura, Chi Manipulation (Can fire off beams of Chi as a ranged weapon), Air Manipulation (Can slice the opponent with air), Statistics Amplification, Intangibility, Power Mimicry, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Was fine with putting his hand in lava) and Poison Manipulation (Has survived a poison which was five times as lethal as cyanide) Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Can punch a skyscraper in half, Can blow up a tank), Higher with Tenryu Kokyu Ho, Can negate durability with Hokuto Shinken Speed: Supersonic (Can hit bullets out of the air) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can carry a 200-ton bolder) Striking Strength: Large Building Level, Higher with Tenryu Kokyu Ho Durability: Large Building Level (Survived a skyscraper falling on top of him, Can take hits from those who are as strong as him like Raoh), Higher with Tenryu Kokyu Ho Stamina: Very High (Can carry a 200-ton boulder for several miles) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Nunchucks Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Kenshiro can struggle to fight against someone who lacks pressure points or has pressure points in different locations such as Souther Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Shinken: Hokuto Shinken is an old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 pressure points in the opponent's body which manipulates their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an opponent's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight or voice. ** Hundred Crack Fist: Kenshiro punches the opponent one hundred times in the span of a few seconds. These punches can also be used to hit pressure points. ** Tenryu Kokyu Ho: A special technique of Hokuto Shinken which increases Kenshiro's strength by 333%. ** Muso Tensai: Kenshiro enters of state of being where he becomes completely intangible and can use the abilities of fallen friends and rivals. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8